


cracked roses

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Lives, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Soulmates, Square: Uncanny Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: The sculpture is as terrifying as Jaemin describes, but not because the figure depicted in it is scary. It's so lifelike that Jeno feels as if it's staring him down as he and Jaemin stand in front of it, Jaemin’s camera poised to capture the agony in its expression. There is a dark stain on the figure’s brow that Jeno thinks looks a little too much like blood for his comfort— and there’s an unmistakable look of earth-shaking grief in its eyes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	cracked roses

**Author's Note:**

> gooooood evening everyone! this is based off a thread from my twitter that you can find [here](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung/status/1330037437385543684?s=20) and i was so in love with the concept that i couldn't help but expand it into something bigger. there is major character death but it's only referenced and is also in the past so it is not in the main archive tags! a huge thank you to lua for encouraging this idea and mark for being a patient beta once again!

“Jeno,” Jaemin asks, his head tilted up towards the cloudy sky. “Do you believe in past lives? Like, do you feel as if you’ve been here before?” It’s out of nowhere but Jaemin likes to wax philosophy and has since they were children, so Jeno is not wholly caught off guard by it. 

He’s not sure how to answer Jaemin’s question though. He believes that he was meant to know Jaemin and has felt that way ever since he transferred into Jaemin’s homeroom freshman year of high school, but he’s not sure if they’ve known each other before. “I think that they’re possible, but I’m not sure if _I’ve_ been around before.”

Jaemin smiles, turning his eyes from the sky for a moment to look at Jeno. “You have.” The certainty with which he says it makes Jeno pause, but if Jaemin says it’s true, Jeno believes him. Jaemin always seems to just _know_ things and Jeno expects this isn’t an exception. “I’ve been here before, too. But it feels like I’m missing something. Like there’s a piece of myself that’s not where it’s supposed to be.”

Jeno takes a bite of his sandwich and mulls over that thought slowly. “Your soulmate?” He asks. Jeno believes in soulmates if nothing else. He knows that he was meant to be Jaemin’s friend and if Jaemin feels like he’s missing something, that seems a logical conclusion. 

“Maybe,” Jaemin sighs and looks back to the sky. “There’s no telling.”

For some reason, Jeno finds himself sitting up and taking his best friend’s hand tightly in his own. “I’ll help you find it. Whatever or whoever it may be.” The words are heavy, even to Jeno’s ears, but Jaemin smiles at him and Jeno knows that he’s going to stick to that oath no matter what the cost might be.

He might regret that in the future, but that is a problem for future Jeno who often has to deal with the consequences of his devotion to Jaemin. It’s usually worth it.

🥀

Jaemin knows that he has known Jeno in another life with the same certainty with which he knows that the sky is blue. He knows they were meant to be friends and have been friends before. 

He also knows that before this life, before he knew Jeno, that he loved someone so fiercely that he was willing to die for them. He risked it all for love, as did his lover, and not knowing where they are is tearing a hole through Jaemin’s chest.

🥀

“I have to go to the museum for my class project. Do you want to come with?” Jaemin asks a month later in Jeno’s new favorite matcha cafe. Jeno, a bored architecture student, is always happy to join Jaemin on his adventures. When he agrees, Jaemin beams and holds his hand out for him to take. “Good! They apparently have a new sculpture on display and I have to see it.”

“Is there a review or something you’ve seen?” Jeno asks as he links his fingers through Jaemin’s and follows him out of the cafe, holding his straw between his teeth as they walk down the street. He nudges Jaemin to remind him to grab his cup and chuckles softly when Jaemin lights up and picks his cup back up.

“No. I just...have to see it while we’re there.” It’s not a real explanation but Jaemin’s brow is furrowed so Jeno lets him have it. “No one knows where it came from and it apparently is so lifelike that it’s a little terrifying. I’m intrigued!”

Jeno thinks that ‘intrigued’ is a good word for Jaemin to use when he actually means ‘it might scare the shit out of you but the experience is worth it!’, but he doesn’t contradict his best friend for now. “I’m excited to see it then!”

The sculpture is as terrifying as Jaemin describes, but not because the figure depicted in it is scary. It's so lifelike that Jeno feels as if it's staring him down as he and Jaemin stand in front of it, Jaemin’s camera poised to capture the agony in its expression. There is a dark stain on the figure’s brow that Jeno thinks looks a little too much like blood for his comfort— and there’s an unmistakable look of earth-shaking grief in its eyes.

It’s uncanny and Jeno wants to hate it. He wants to turn away from it and leave it behind but Jaemin is enthralled. His gaze has not left the sculpture’s face since they entered the rose and peony garden—and even though his camera is up to take pictures, his finger has not moved on the shutter once. He is frozen in place and Jeno is... _concerned_. Jaemin has loved works of art before, has stopped Jeno in his tracks to admire grand paintings of landscapes and classical scenes reimagined but _nothing_ has ever frozen Jaemin in place like this. Nothing has ever brought Jaemin to tears, lips parted in awed recognition.

“Jaemin…?” Jeno’s voice is soft to avoid startling his best friend too much. “Nana, are you alright…?”

“This is it,” Jaemin says softly, his heart in his throat. “This is what I’m missing.”

Jeno doesn’t know what that means. He's too afraid to ask because he knows Jaemin and can tell that his best friend is willing to do whatever it takes to keep this sculpture for his own. “Nana…”

“I know it doesn’t make sense. But...Jeno, I _know_ him.”

_Him_. I know _him_. Jeno is in over his head but he thinks about their conversation a month earlier. Jaemin has been searching for his missing piece ever since and if he feels that whatever that is might be hidden in this sculpture...then it’s not a sculpture at all.

It’s a prison. No wonder it looks so realistic. 

Jeno doesn’t know how it got here or why it’s here at all, but he knows that he and Jaemin are going to have to figure out a way to break the person inside of it out.

Jeno _knew_ he was going to regret that oath.

When Jaemin finally takes the picture of the sculpture, Jeno sees what he thinks Jaemin sees. The curve of the lips is too soft, the eyes too angry, the body too pained. It’s in the uncanny valley because it’s not a copy of a person — it _is_ a person.

Then, Jeno notices the three sets of wings ripping from his back and realizes that he’s not a person at all.

The creature trapped in front of them within marble is an angel.

“Fuck,” Jeno says aloud as Jaemin wipes the tears from under his eyes.

“Fuck,” Jaemin agrees. He sounds miserable.

🥀

Jeno doesn’t know how many times he and Jaemin come back to the museum to stand before Jaemin’s angel and share a space with him. He pretends as if he’s not watching the security guards and checking the cameras outside of the tall gates while Jaemin sits on the ground in front of the statue to sketch him and admire a face that Jeno thinks he’s seen in his dreams. 

Jeno has no idea how they’re going to manage to sneak into the museum’s garden after hours to try their plan. He doesn’t even know if they really _have_ a plan.

He does know that when he comes to stand behind Jaemin to look the sculpture in the eye, his eyes are simply too fucking alive to be marble. 

How the _fuck_ did he get there?

🥀

Donghyuck falls from heaven because he falls in love with a young human boy with a gentle heart and kind eyes. 

They’d met on a summer day while Donghyuck was surveying the earth on a mission to ensure the humans weren’t getting too out of hand. His name was Jaemin and when he reached out to touch his hand to Donghyuck’s cheek he felt his heart start to beat for the first time since he was a human himself.

It did not bode well for an angel to love. Donghyuck knew from the very moment Jaemin’s lips met his own that he was damned, that heaven’s light would reject him, but love was worth it. Love was warmer than heaven, was made of softer things and had Jaemin’s love not been the most fulfilling thing Donghyuck had ever experienced, maybe he would have put up more of a fight when the other angels grabbed him by the arms and tossed him out of the clouds.

Their mistake was letting him keep his wings.

🥀

Three weeks after Jaemin and Jeno first go to see the angel in the garden, Jaemin has a dream about lips with a full cupid’s bow, precious moles scattered over tan skin, and a giggle that tickles his throat as he lays in dewy grass with his head turned up to the sun. He dreams of warm kisses that taste like sunshine and honey, gentle hands sliding up his naked sides, the fluttering of fire red wings in a warm, floral breeze.

He wakes up with a name on his lips, sitting up suddenly with his hand on them. Tears are streaming down his cheeks as he tries to make sense of memories that are his but are lifetimes away.

“Donghyuck…” He whispers against his fingers before scrambling off of his bed to grab his sketchbook and write the name down beside the sketches of the sculpture in the garden. “Donghyuck. _Donghyuck_.” 

Jaemin draws the angel from memory, his vision blurred with tears as he draws hair he knows to be the color of heather blowing in the wind and a warm smile. _Donghyuck_. The angel. The part of him that’s been missing from him all this time. “I remember. I'm coming, I promise.”

_I can wait._ The voice is so familiar and Jaemin buries his face in his knees to sob, nails digging into his calves. He needs to do something. He cannot leave Donghyuck alone in that garden for much longer.

He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t just waltz into the garden and pull the sculpture off of its pedestal and bring it into his apartment with Jeno. He can’t ask Jeno to help him do that.

He knows he doesn’t have to ask when Jeno comes in to check on him and immediately wraps his arms around his quaking shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple to calm him down. 

“His name…” Jaemin starts, gasping for breath against Jeno’s shoulders as his hands fist in Jeno’s sweatshirt.

Jaemin is surprised when Jeno whispers a very certain “...is Donghyuck. I had the dream, too. Maybe I _do_ believe in past lives, maybe I don’t have to, but we’re going to bring him home, okay? I promise.” When Jaemin looks up at Jeno, there are tears in his best friend’s eyes and he knows that this isn’t just about himself anymore. Jeno is in just as deep as he is. 

🥀

When Donghyuck lands on earth, he lands on his feet with all six of his wings spread out around him for balance. The crater he leaves in the ground is inconvenient but is enough to garner Jaemin’s attention from his house on the hill and send the human boy sprinting down to throw himself into Donghyuck’s arms with a soft laugh. 

Jaemin’s hair smells like rosewater and sea air and Donghyuck happily tucks his nose in it, wrapping him in his arms and wings before kissing him senseless. How silly of his fellow angels to assume the curve of Jaemin’s lips is not enough for Donghyuck to wage war over. Jaemin’s laugh and love warm Donghyuck from his heart to his wings and the heavens open up in an angry thunderstorm, punishing him for experiencing joy the very moment he fell to earth.

Jaemin lays on Donghyuck’s chest as the rain beats angrily against the walls of his small cottage, their bare legs tangled together and Donghyuck’s fingers dancing lightly over his spine. He's beautiful in the post-coital glow, eyes lidded as he breathes slowly against Donghyuck’s chest. 

Donghyuck does not know how long they will have like this. He doesn’t know when the angels will try to take Jaemin from him to punish him further for having the gall to fall out of line. All Donghyuck knows as he presses his lips to Jaemin’s forehead and smiles against his soft skin is that he will fight with everything in him when they come. 

🥀

“What if it’s like... _A Princess and the Frog_ kind of thing?” Jeno asks one day over Chinese take out while he watches Jaemin doodle his angel over and over again on his iPad. He’s beautiful in the full color that Jaemin renders him in and if this is what Jaemin sees in his dreams, Jeno can understand why he’s so obsessed. “Wait, no. _Sleeping Beauty_? _Sleeping Beauty_.” Jeno does not pretend to know Disney movies.

“You think that I have to kiss him to wake him up?” Jaemin asks, lifting his head up before he bites into his spring roll. His expression is contemplative while he considers that. “It’s a marble prison but...maybe. It’s just a matter of getting past all of the guards who won’t let me get close to him _to_ kiss him. I’m willing to do it, though.”

Jeno scratches behind his ear and slurps on his noodles. He knows Jaemin is suspicious of him, but he doesn’t want to admit what he’s been doing. He'd _much_ rather Jaemin ask him upfront. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin says slowly, lowering his apple pencil slowly. “What have you done?”

“Renjun has an internship in the museum,” Jeno says, not looking up from his noodles as Jaemin’s mouth falls open in surprise. “And you know I’ve always liked him so I...asked if he’d be willing to help us sneak in after hours.”

“You seduced Renjun to get me into the museum after hours.”

“I did not!” Jeno complains even if it definitely sounds like that’s what he’s done. “I asked him out because I like him and want to date him! His ability to get us into the museum after hours and closer to the sculpture without any guards to stop us is secondary to all of that.”

Jaemin is still floored that Jeno’s done this without telling him but it’s so much easier this way. “Does he know why we need to get into the garden?”

“I thought we could maybe tell him that together tonight when he comes over?” Jeno suggests as he finally looks up from his noodles to look his best friend in the eye. “You know he’s into the occult ‘n stuff, so I don’t think he’d be against helping us if we were honest with him…”

Jaemin finds himself agreeing as he starts to eat again. He looks down at his drawings of Donghyuck and gently brushes his fingers over the bridge of his nose in one of them. Jeno can tell by the defeated slope of Jaemin’s shoulders that his wells of hope are running out and he hates it.

The entire situation is unreal to Jeno, but he’s been rolling with the punches for the better part of a month now and he won’t give up. He won’t let Jaemin give up either. “Nana? Nana.” Jaemin looks up at him and Jeno hates the way that his eyes are watering. “We’re going to get him out, okay? He’s not going to stay there forever. I promise.”

“That’s a big promise, Jen.” Jaemin’s voice is so frail that one more blow will break him and Jeno refuses to let that happen. 

“I haven’t failed you yet, have I?” Jeno smiles and reaches over to wipe the tear that overflows from Jaemin’s eyes. “And I won’t fail you now. Renjun and I will get you in to rescue him and we will bring him _home_.”

Jaemin smiles weakly but his shoulders lift up a little. “I believe you.”

“Good.”

🥀

Donghyuck feels Jaemin’s death like it is his own.

He falls to his knees, hand clutching at his chest as he feels his entire world shatter. 

The angels were cowards, going after a defenseless human the moment his angelic lover left him for just long enough to be vulnerable.

They really, _really_ should have taken his wings. 

Heaven isn’t too far from Earth if one knows how to get there and Donghyuck makes quick work of his cowardly brethren, flaming sword sizzling at his side as he stands on a cloud with his chest heaving. it’s so easy. It’s so easy to fall again, even without Jaemin to catch him this time, to land in the familiar crater and drag himself back up to Jaemin’s cottage to bury his lover the way he deserved.

He bleeds from his scalp, the burning blood dripping down into his eyes as he kneels at his lover’s grave and mourns. Jaemin’s best friend, Jeno, falls to his knees beside him and it is very little for Donghyuck to pull him close and share in their grief. His chest is tight, his heart beating too quickly without pretty hands to soothe over it. Donghyuck sobs his grief to the heavens as he is granted the one thing heaven owes him. 

He does not want to breathe in a world where Jaemin cannot. The process of turning to stone is much quicker than one would think and painless to boot. Jeno tends to both the grave and Donghyuck’s marble encasement for as long as his life allows.

Up amongst the clouds, Taeil finds two souls recently lost and holds them between his hands carefully. He moves them further down the line together, for later reincarnation and the power to know how to find Donghyuck when the time comes. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin will find each other again.

🥀

Renjun takes the story easily, sipping his chamomile tea as if they’re discussing the weather instead of breaking into the museum after hours so Jaemin can kiss a statue with the hope of it waking up under his touch.

It’s reassuring to know that they’re not crazy. 

“I’ll see what I can do, okay?” Renjun promises as he takes Jaemin’s hand and gives it a squeeze. They’re rather firmly wrapped around Jaemin’s pinky fingers but neither Jeno nor Renjun care. 

“Thank you, Renjun. Really.”

🥀

The plan comes together without much effort on any of their parts, which Jeno is grateful for. The museum closes down the garden for a weekend to prepare for an event the following Monday. Renjun uses his spare key to get into their apartment, stands in the doorway, and grins at Jeno and Jaemin. “I can get you both in.” He says, eyes alight with a fire that they’ve never seen before. “They’re closing the garden down for two days and I know the code to the lockbox.”

Jaemin sits up suddenly, quickly regretting it due to the killer hangover he’s been nursing all morning but moving forward all the same, smiling brightly with the ball of his hand pressed to his temple. “And the cameras?”

“Nothing a baseball bat can’t handle.” Renjun coos sweetly, leaning down to kiss Jeno in greeting. Jeno returns the kiss but his face must express everything he’s thinking because Renjun waves his hand dismissively. “What? The museum has enough money that they can replace them. We can’t replace true love, now can we?”

Jeno rolls his eyes fondly as Renjun sits in his lap and sips his orange juice. “No, we can’t. When are we doing this? The first day it closes or…?”

Renjun shakes his head, making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms. “No, we need more time to prepare for it. They close Thursday night after the museum closes and don't open up again until Monday night, where they’re going to show him off.”

“I want him out before Monday,” Jaemin insists, downing three painkillers and sipping slowly at his coffee to ease the dull throb in his head. “So we have to get him by Sunday night?” Renjun nods and Jaemin hums his understanding. “I think we can do that, right?”

“Right,” Renjun agrees easily, and Jeno regrets having two fire signs as the closest and most important people in his life. They’re impulsive and dedicated, and all Jeno has to do is keep them safe. He can do that, of course, but they don’t make it easy.

The plan is as follows.

Jeno breaks the camera outside of the garden. Renjun, sufficiently hidden from the cameras and intent on keeping his job, will get the key from the lockbox and let them into the garden. Jaemin will go to Donghyuck in his marble prison, kiss him free, and they will leave before anyone suspects anything. It’s a good plan, an easy plan.

Jeno is cautiously optimistic about their chances of success.

🥀

Saturday night, Jaemin dreams of Donghyuck again and the angel’s soft lips against his temple. Donghyuck’s fiery wings are wrapped around him and the sun is setting on the horizon. The garden Donghyuck’s sculpture resides in is burning around them as their lips meet and Jaemin takes it as a good omen.

_I'm coming for you. I won't take much longer._

🥀

In the dark, Donghyuck’s floral prison is more intimidating than it is beautiful. Even with Jaemin and Renjun by his side, Jeno finds himself swallowing thickly as they come inside the gate. There are floor lights on the path and a trio of lights in front of Donghyuck’s pedestal but it’s all the light they have other than the half-full moon above their heads. 

Jaemin woke up with a haunted look in his eyes and moved through their kitchen like a ghost. Jeno is worried about what failure might do to Jaemin, has been since they settled down the details for their plan, but Renjun grips his arm to keep him silent. They promised help without judgment and they will keep that promise, no matter what it takes. 

“We have five minutes before the alarms start to go off,” Renjun reminds Jaemin as they watch him walk alone down the path to Donghyuck. His steps are measured, careful, and it reminds Jeno of a bride walking down the aisle. “Make it quick, okay?”

Jaemin nods so slowly that Jeno isn’t sure that he’s heard. “You have to promise me that no matter what you see, you will not let anyone through that gate,” is what he says instead of agreeing to Renjun’s words. 

It's a true testament to how much Jeno adores Jaemin that he locks the gate behind them and nods his head, looking out at the dark garden around them. It feels a lot like a threat and he holds Renjun closer to his side. it doesn’t feel like enough to truly protect him, but it makes him feel a little better. 

Jaemin stands in front of Donghyuck, frozen much like he had been the first time they’d come to this garden to visit his angel, but there’s something different in his posture now. The alarm beeps once in the garden and Jeno knows it’s only a matter of time until security discovers the broken cameras and comes for them. 

“Jaemin,” Jeno warns as Jaemin climbs onto the pedestal, bracing himself on Donghyuck’s arms and tilting his face up to look him in the eye. Renjun is a coiled spring against Jeno’s side but there’s nothing they can do now. The rest of the plan is all up to Jaemin. 

“Don’t let them in,” Jaemin insists as if it’s as easy as that, his hands trembling as he cradles the sculpture’s cheeks. “They won’t take him from me again.”

Jeno doesn’t know how Jaemin and Donghyuck were separated nor what happened in that life where they first met. It didn’t seem like his business and every time Jaemin thought about it, it brought his whole energy down into small misery. 

He doesn't care about how they got here or what happened to encase Donghyuck in marble as Jaemin’s lips meet Donghyuck’s and the marble crumbles away to reveal soft, tan skin and fiery red feathers that all slump into Jaemin’s arms. His hands are stained black as they tremble over Jaemin’s arms before touching his cheeks. “I couldn’t save you,” Donghyuck whispers in a voice rough with centuries of disuse. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you…”

“But I saved you,” Jaemin whispers and kisses Donghyuck again, arms tightening around his waist to keep him upright. “And I forgive you for not managing to do the same.”

When Donghyuck’s eyes lock with Jeno’s over Jaemin’s shoulder, there is thanks mixed in with the burning threat there. Renjun holds his gaze, head inclining slightly before Donghyuck deems them safe and kisses Jaemin again. Jeno’s not going to blame his rage and caution, not when security guards and the curator are yelling just outside of the garden, not when only heaven knows just what ripped Jaemin from Donghyuck in the first place. 

“You can’t kill them,” Jaemin whispers as he feels Donghyuck tense in his arms. “That is _not_ what will fix this.” He wipes blood from the angel’s brow and kisses him again, hands smoothing down his soft skin. “We have to leave. Now, Hyuckie, _now_.”

“Your friends?” His voice is so soft and reverent as he strokes over Jaemin’s hair, lips only a breath apart. 

“They’re coming, too.”

“Can he—“

“Jeno, you just watched him come out of a marble casing and you’re asking if he can bring us home?” Renjun hisses and pushes Jeno over to Donghyuck, arms right around Jeno’s waist. Jeno supposes he has a point and takes a soft breath. 

The angel takes Jeno’s hand as his other arm wraps around Jaemin’s waist and while Jeno expects Donghyuck’s massive wings to snap out and fly them back home, the world merely shifts as the guards break through the gate and when his eyes open again, they’re back in their living room. 

“I'm Renjun,” He says once they’re all settled down, fingers twitching where they rest in his lap. Jeno knows that he wants to reach out for the fiery wings and run his fingers over them but he also _knows_ Donghyuck is on edge.

The world has changed rapidly around him and the only consistency he has is Jaemin’s face. Jeno imagines that it’s a _lot_. 

“Archangel Donghyuck.” Donghyuck lifts his head from Jaemin’s shoulder to look at the other boys in the room. “...Former archangel, I suppose. And you are Jeno.” Jeno freezes as those sharp eyes are on him again and sits up a little straighter under his gaze.

“Yeah, I’m Jeno. how…?” He knows from the quirk of Donghyuck’s lips that the angel thinks that he’s an absolute idiot. He's okay with that; it’s been a long month.

“He knows what I know,” Jaemin explains, the fingers of his left hand resting lightly on Donghyuck’s jaw. “I don’t think it was like that before but...it is now.”

“I also knew you before. You were a set and seem to be one now.” Donghyuck adds, eyes sliding shut at Jaemin’s touch. “Renjun is new, but I like you.”

“I like you, too!” That’s so very Renjun. They've known the angel for ten minutes and Renjun already wants to be his best friend. “You have an angel for a roommate.” Renjun sounds so unreasonably excited about that fact. “That's _so_ cool.”

An angel as a roommate and Jaemin’s boyfriend. Jeno knows that he’s calmer Sunday nights but this change isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to him. 

Seeing Jaemin this happy with Donghyuck in his arms and his lips pressed into the soft blond of the angel’s hair is more than worth all of the anxiety it took to bring them here. 

They’ll figure out what to do in the morning after they’ve slept. For now, they accept the peace that they all have here, in Jeno and Jaemin’s too small living room. 

Their lives have changed irrevocably tonight but Jeno is certain of things he wasn’t a month ago when Jaemin had first brought up the idea of fate and reincarnation. It’s hard to not believe in it with an angel in his living room, his wings perched over the couch as he tucks his face into Jaemin’s neck. They’re perfect together and whatever happens now is something they will deal with together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me you can do it here!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
